Trace
by Flying Chariot
Summary: He was already drawn back to the past, he didn't need Lucas to push it further.
**_Super Smash Bros. is owned by Nintendo._**

* * *

Sometimes, he wondered what he was doing.

How long was it since he last saw him? Was it a week? A month? It was neither. It was over a year, and it was natural a Pokémon would care about his trainer; the trainer who raised him since he was a small Charmander. Yet, the Pokémon was no longer with him — but that didn't mean he was forgotten. He wondered how the other two Pokémon were doing. From what he remembered, they stayed behind — not willing to abandon their trainer. It appeared that they preferred the grasslands of Kanto than the stages of Smash.

Except they weren't invited to return in the first place.

Instead he was, along with a few other Pokémon, both old and new. When Red discovered this, he walked to his most powerful starter. It was a simple action, but Charizard noticed his brown eyes were stern, indicating a powerful answer.

 _Go._

Now he was alone, no longer was he shuffled with two other Pokémon in taking position on the battlefield. Nor did he receive commands to fight off opponents; he was completely on his own with nothing to trust but his own intuition. Regardless, as he stood on a cliff watching the sunset horizon after a long battle Charizard couldn't help but muse of Kanto, of his fellow Pokémon friends, and most importantly, his trainer.

He hadn't even contacted him since he left.

Was he at it again? Was he training with the rest of the team up at Mt. Silver? From what he remembered, the training was vigorous. Training under the icy winds and plundering snow at Mt. Silver's summit, Red kept his entire focus in training the team. And when it wasn't in session, he waited for any challengers to appear. There was that one boy, what was his name again? Right, his name was Ethan... that boy had guts to challenge his trainer, Charizard found it riveting.

Yet he refused to recall the intense battle's outcome.

The Pokémon found himself disgruntled, to Charizard it was amazing that simple musings of his trainer revoked old memories. Memories that should have felt nostalgic but instead...

His thoughts dissipated when heard a small step.

The Pokémon turned, he saw a blond boy in a striped shirt and blue shorts. He contained the most timid expression as he came into Charizard's way. The boy was cautiously approaching him, as if he was trying to not disrupt peace. Yet, he already did if Charizard noticed him. He saw the Pokémon scrutinizing him and the boy froze in his tracks. He pondered if he should continue. There were a few moments of silence, but then he mustered up the courage and came forward. Lucas had doubts he would do anything, despite the fiery attitude Charizard was known for.

"Hello."

It was innocent and kind, not surprising. Yes, that was exactly Lucas' character... but based on his performance in Smash, one would say he was a formidable fighter. Charizard absorbed his words and welcomed him with a light snort, he was curious of the PSI child's presence.

Lucas stopped a few inches away from the flying Pokémon and looked up at him, Charizard's eyes went down on his and formed eye contact. Once that was established, Lucas decided to speak. "Hi. I was wondering if you would like to try out food Peach has for you. The other Pokémon seem to enjoy it, and we thought you wouldn't want to miss out."

This brought Charizard to raise an eyebrow, his interest piqued. Food by a fighter? It was more interesting the food was by Princess Peach. Mushroom Kingdom's princess was known for making delicious pastries, now she made food specialized for his own kind?

"It's really good, Greninja and Pikachu dig it," Lucas added, trying to convince him with a smile. "Wanna head back to the mansion?"

The invitation was tempting, and Charizard started to process his response. From there Lucas gave him time to think and waited. As he did, he found the Pokémon was suddenly in deep thought, and his eyes dulled. The child also took note of the dimming flame at the end of his tail, sensing distress.

"Charizard?"

Now he hated Lucas for telling him such invitation. Not that the idea was bad itself, but it led Charizard into tracing past memories again.

Memories of food his trainer brought for him.

The flying Pokémon would consume it quickly, while Squirtle and Ivysaur would munch slowly. Next, he would find Red chuckling and handing him more. The Pokémon Trainer would sit back and pop out a drink, enjoying the grassy plains of Kanto surrounding them. The flying Pidgeys and Spearows taking on the azure skies while the Metapods hung from the trees, waiting to transform into fleeting Butterfree. Then the sounds of Rattatas scurrying around the grass, it was the perfect display of nature in its finest.

But those times were long gone and Charizard felt... well, upset.

It was incredible how something so small, no matter how insignificant, could trigger the past. Charizard now stared down at Lucas, and the boy was unsettled by the glare, starring back with a light gulp. As the Pokémon captured Lucas' worried face, his eyes softened; surely what he said was unintentional in provoking thoughts of the past.

He bet Lucas didn't know he did such thing.

Lucas saw his face relax, he asked if something was wrong. "You look... sad," he remarked softly, signaling Charizard he was aware of his feelings. "Did I say something bad?"

The Pokémon didn't know how to respond to that. On one hand Lucas did provoke distant recollections he missed, but on the other it was unintentional. He was already reminiscing of the past prior to Lucas' arrival by wondering about his trainer anyway. Charizard released a gruff snarl, to Lucas he felt the fire Pokémon was just muttering to himself over his poor attitude that made him worry in the first place. Yet, Lucas resolved to sitting on the cliff they both stood on, swinging his feet. "This is a really nice view."

This muddled the Pokémon, now what was this child up to? First he invited him for food, now he was just sitting? He could not puzzle what the PSI child was doing. Lucas saw the confused look on Charizard's face, finding it cute. He pat his hand down to the grass. "Come here."

Now he was being thrown commands, this was just icing on the cake. Charizard thought he was done with that here. In fact, this whole situation was just funny. At first he saw Lucas's demeanor as innocent, but now there were second thoughts. The food invitation reminded him of his friends and trainer, and now he was given a command, something done by only one person...

Was Lucas _trying_ to remind him of Red?

Now he felt being played with, Lucas was winning one by one if Charizard was remembering his trainer. Red was already in his mind, why push it even more? Meanwhile, Lucas questioned why Charizard looked like he was fighting with himself... as sort of a never ending struggle.

He couldn't be more correct when Charizard released a small growl and finally sat down next to him. Lucas could tell he wasn't in the best of spirits. Despite that, he had a reason for doing this — but it seemed his plan in soothing the Pokémon wasn't working. Maybe... Charizard just wanted someone to express himself to. "How are you?" He asked softly, the Kanto Pokémon heard this and glanced at the child, who smiled weakly. Charizard released another snarl and gazed at the horizon.

 _At least I got a reaction..._ Lucas thought, looking at the horizon himself. There was an absence of sound. Nothing was heard for the next few minutes except for the rustling trees and the whistling wind. It wasn't until Lucas went to speak of an observation he made of the landscape. "This is really beautiful."

Charizard said nothing, although he listened to what the boy said. He had a point, the scenery was fantastic. The view of an entire forest around them and the sky containing hues of purple, orange, and blue from the sunset; they had tuned into nature. Who wouldn't appreciate this view? Lucas went on, "You like to come here a lot, right? I knew I would find you here. I remember the days where _Red_ used to be up here too."

And Charizard's mood went from admiration to anger.

Lucas then grinned, still gazing at the horizon. "After those long days of battle, I would see you here relaxing with him and the other Pokémon. I found it really sweet." He slightly hung his head down. "I wonder what he and the other Pokémon are doing right now..."

And that was it, it was the final straw. He didn't think what Lucas was doing as a coincidence anymore. Charizard immediately stood up and unfolded his wings; preparing to fly away. He would have had Lucas not stopped him. "Wait!"

The Pokémon released a grunt of annoyance and scowled at the child. Lucas stepped back, seeing Charizard's angry state, there it was again. "Is something wrong?!" he blurted out; he couldn't understand the Pokémon's abrupt, hostile behavior.

Piercing blue eyes met with his dark ones, and Lucas was concerned again. He nervously reached out his hand at the fire Pokémon, assuring him he meant no harm. But to Charizard he had a different aura, all these circumstances reminding him of his trainer...

 _Red._

What were Lucas' intentions?

"Charizard, please... are you okay?" the PSI child asked, trying to get answers. Charizard was irritated, but he didn't want to cause trouble.

"Did what I say upset you?" Lucas inquired, attempting to piece things together. The Pokémon lightly nodded at his answer, and the child's face fell. "I'm... sorry. I didn't know..."

He then asked, "You haven't... talked or seen him since you left?"

A dreadful question.

When he viewed Charizard apprehensively shaking its head, Lucas started to piece things. "I... I see," he mumbled. He sat back down, feeling disappointed. "So you haven't seen him in forever..."

He softened his eyes. "My actions reminded you of him... and you must be upset because he hasn't contacted you at all."

As Charizard was about to respond, he found Lucas asking another question, "Is that why you were here? Were... you thinking about Red?"

He nailed it. Everything, Lucas had figured it out. Charizard released a sigh and hesitantly nodded, he wasn't one to show weakness but he could no longer hide it. He had accepted his defeat, and the next question did not help.

"Do... you miss him, Charizard?"

Silence.

It was enough to confirm an answer.

"I'm sorry..."

It was a mumble, but it was enough to break the tension. Charizard saw Lucas' mouth moving. "You're the only one who came back. It must be lonely sometimes being here without him..."

He hugged his knees, admitting something. "I... I miss him too."

And then another recollection came to Charizard.

Red and Lucas were friends.

Since the day he met him while fighting off Tabuu's minions during the Subspace Emissary, Lucas was forever in Red's debt. Once everything was normal again... he tried to spend as much time with him as possible. It was the only way he thought of repaying him for being his ally, even though Red himself thought it was unnecessary. He wasn't one to gloat his achievements, unlike his rival Blue.

But the PSI child wouldn't back down, Red had supported him when he was lonely, helpless and afraid. When Ness was captured, Lucas felt lost. It was a miracle that he encountered someone in this all out war, right when Tabuu's forces were advancing. He was there, protecting him from those primids who almost took him into the dark void of the Subspace Army.

He was adamant to show his gratitude. Ranging from training practices to actual matches Red had, Lucas would try to attend them. He would bring Ness a few times and watch Red unleash his Pokémon out on the battlefield. Charizard would find the two children cheering Red on, being his support throughout matches. The boy held great admiration for his trainer, and to Red, that was his repayment. Charizard even remembered Lucas calling Red a hero once, his trainer would chuckle and ruffle the PSI boy's hair.

And when the boy was overjoyed to find Ness again back in the World of Smash, Charizard recalled seeing Lucas' crestfallen face at the sight of only him at the welcome ceremony.

 _"Where's... Red?"_

Oh, how could Charizard forget?

He was no longer angry at Lucas, the anger was now directed at his trainer. Angry that he hadn't bothered to keep in touch with not just one, but _two_ of his friends here. The Pokémon whom he raised, and the boy he befriended. Charizard mused if Lucas felt the same as he, and if so... for how long? It had been over a year, maybe Red was just so focused on his training at Mt. Silver to form contact. Yet, there was a time where he was so absorbed into it that he isolated himself away from everything, including his mother back in Pallet Town. Charizard knew his trainer well.

Now the Pokémon knew how his mother felt.

Suddenly, Charizard saw Lucas stand up. The boy's eyes were glistening as an idea came to him. "Let's send him something. I mean, there's probably a reason why he hasn't contacted us." His tone was optimistic, and a possible solution was found. To Charizard Lucas' proposal did not look bad, it made sense at this rate. Perhaps, they had to contact Red first. And when they would reach him, maybe they would receive a reply in return.

They were to get in contact with him one way or the other. He wasn't going to leave them hanging like this anymore.

Yes, they liked the sound of that.

Charizard spread his wings out again, urging Lucas to hop on his back and return back to the mansion. That alone proved to Lucas the Pokémon approved of his idea. Maybe contact wasn't lost yet. The PSI child was delighted, pleased what he said could change the course of things. "Okay, let's do it! Let's send him a letter! But first you should try out the food, Peach must be waiting for us." The Pokémon nodded, feeling slightly relieved at the thought of contacting his trainer again.

When Lucas was on the Pokémon's back, a blonde haired, pink princess came running at them. "Lucas!" she called out.

"Peach!" he cried, stunned by her presence here. "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh Lucas, I was getting worried! You hadn't been back yet, and the food was getting cold so I decided to go fetch you," Peach replied, she stopped and panted from the running. "It's a good thing... you told me where you headed to!"

"Ah, sorry that I worried you," Lucas mumbled, feeling ashamed. "We were about to head back..."

"No, don't apologize! And it's okay..." Peach revealed to the boy a wrapped box of food. "...I brought it here."

"The food," Lucas gasped, he jumped off of Charizard and took hold of the box that surprisingly looked like bento. It was nicely sealed under a tight white wrapping cloth, Lucas lightly grinned at it. He walked back to the fire Pokémon. "This... is for you. We hope you like it, Peach worked hard on it."

"Erm, actually I didn't make it..." Peach corrected, Lucas froze at hearing that discovery and Charizard blinked in surprise.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "But you told me to fetch Charizard and was giving food to all the other Pokémon — "

"About that... I was told by Master Hand to send that particular one for you to deliver. Also, he said all the food arrived from someplace else."

The PSI child blinked, processing what he heard and looked down at the bento. "If you didn't make this then... who? _"_

"Maybe you should unfold the cloth and see where it's from?" Peach suggested. Lucas accepted the idea and started to untie the knot, with the other two Smashers looking intently at what was beneath.

As he released the cloth, a small folded paper slipped out and Peach picked it up from the ground. Lucas requested if she could unfold it and read what it said. "Who's it from?" he finally added.

"Let's see," Peach replied sweetly. She unfolded the paper and read the contents. As she did, the words written made her swell with emotion. The crafted letters placed a gloved hand over her mouth in shock. Finally, when Peach finished the letter by reading the name of the sender below, she felt touched by how sweet the message was. Surely, the other two fighters must share the same heartfelt feelings as she.

What she didn't expect was finding a boy in tears and Pokémon silently tearing up. With a sad smile, the princess reached out her arms, embracing them into a hug.

.

 _Lucas,_

 _It's been a long time since we last talked, are things going okay? I just wanted to send Charizard this meal I made for him because it's one of his favorites. Can you deliver it for me? Sorry for not getting in contact with you sooner, but I've been meaning to.  
_

 _Tell Charizard that me and the team are doing well. We are always cheering for him in spirit, we hope to see him again sometime.  
_

 _— Red_

* * *

 _ **I haven't posted anything new in quite a while, ay. However, I did say in one of my stories' Author Notes I would be more active on this archive! Unfortunately, I haven't been keeping to my word... damn it.**_

 _ **This is probably one of the most... well I do not know how to describe this piece, bittersweet? Sad? I'll let you readers decide on that one. I wrote this piece for characters I haven't written for yet, I've been wanting to write a Smash story with a Pokémon as a protagonist because well, I love Pokémon! Plus, they don't really get that much attention on this archive, shame.  
**_

 _ **Also if you are Pokémon fan and reading this, you probably noticed the small reference to the G/S/C or HG/SS games.**_ _ ** _ **The reason behind that is I always wondered what happened to Pokémon Trainer (AKA Red) and the other starter Pokémon when Charizard came back to Smash 4. This is my take on it, and I incorporated Lucas due to him working with Red during the Subspace Emissary. I wonder how he would feel to return without seeing the boy he teamed up with.**_**_ _ **Although, if you really want to know what drove me to write this, it's that I've been playing Pokémon Yellow. Playing it so far, it's amazing how much the Pokémon series has evolved throughout six generations... and I'm hyped for Sun and Moon. To any fellow Pokémon fans who haven't played the Gen I games, try them out. You can see how much the series has changed.**_

 _ **Feedback is greatly appreciated, thank you for reading!**_


End file.
